Tie me up, tie me down
by lechymonk
Summary: Zakuro is sent to Hotou Castle. He thinks the summons is from Gyokumen Koushu. Yaone is tired of men with Mother complexes and sets her sights on the illusionist, Zakuro.   Yaone X Zakuro Crack pairing. Oneshot


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Saiyuki or any of the characters. That honor belongs to Kazuya Minekura.

**Lemons ahead!! Big lemons…so big, I can make lemonade for the whole state of Pennsylvania!** If you like lemons, I hope you enjoy this crack one shot pairing of Yaone and Zakuro. If lemons aren't your thing or you don't like the pairing, please find another story to enjoy!

And yes, Yaone is really OOC and probably Zakuro too. The way I see it, Yaone is surrounded by two guys with such mother complexes, she probably has so much pent up sexual frustration that it drove her to do this.

Zakuro looked at the letter again. The handwriting seemed to be Lady Gyokumen Koushu's but the characters were different somehow. Lighter, perhaps. More flowing than the usual bold characters. And the tone of the letter was different, too. More gentle and not as harsh. He read the letter again.

"Zakuro, I have tried overlooking your past mistakes in your dealings with Priest Sanzo and his party. This latest fiasco is the breaking point. You let them slip through your fingers without a fight.

I received information that you have decided to join them. This will not be tolerated! With your youkai talent of illusion, you are a powerful ally to us and I cannot let you join their side.

I demand your presence at Hotou Castle at once!

Lady Gyokumen Koushu"

Zakuro crumpled the letter in his fist. His hands shook with rage at this latest letter from that bitch. He really hated her but he knew that if the youkai were to take over this world, he would have to be on her side. He hung his head, his lavender hair covering his face, his bright jade eyes looking at the ground.

This day was quickly going from bad to worse. His morning had started out somewhat all right, but quickly spiraled down from there. He had spent the night in a small village, sleeping in a huge tree. He would have liked to have slept at the nice inn, but he had lost his wallet with his card in it. He had tried using his talent of creating illusions to convince the manager to let him stay but the man wouldn't pay attention to him, so Zakuro couldn't get the guy to look into his eyes. He did manage to steal a worn blanket so he was at least a little warm during the cool night.

The bright morning sun woke him, it's rays streaming into the branches, it's gentle warmth on his face. He had turned his face towards the warmth and promptly lost his balance, falling over 10 feet until he managed to grab onto a branch. That shook the tree and woke up the birds…the thousands of black crows that must have found him during the night. He hated those fucking things. Ni Jianyi had those damn things following him everywhere, reporting back to Hotou castle on his activities.

Swinging his long legs, Zakuro finally managed to hook one over the branch and pull himself up. He sat on the thick branch, catching his breath. Peering over, he judged that he was probably no more than 10 feet from the ground. Maybe if he scooted towards the end of the branch, he could bend it enough so he wouldn't have that far to fall.

Before he could move, a single black crow landed on the thin, twisted, leafy branches at the end of the branch he was sitting on. He glared at it, cursing the bird in his mind. Another crow joined the first, and then another and another until it seemed the whole murder of crows were perched on the branch he was sitting on.

"Shoo!" Letting go of the branch with his hands, Zakuro swung his arms wide, thinking to scare the birds off. They stayed where they were. Narrowing his jade eyes at the crows, he inched out towards the end of the branch. He tried shooing them again, but the crows wouldn't move.

CRACK!

Zakuro froze. He slowly turned his head to look behind him. There was a gap forming between the branch he was sitting on and the trunk of the tree. It must have happened when he fell on it earlier. He let his head drop to his chest, the movement causing another crack to echo in the still morning. This was not going to end well, he just knew it.

Slowly, Zakuro maneuvered his body until both of his legs were dangling down. His stomach was laying over the branch and he could feel the rough bark digging into his perfect skin. Damn it! Now he was going to have to travel to that little youkai village where that wrinkled old youkai woman sold her famous creams! It was the only cream he found to keep his skin soft and supple, just how the ladies liked it.

He was just getting ready to lower himself by his arms, when it happened. The branch cracked all the way through, sending the crows flying all around his head, pecking at his beautiful face. He let go of the branch to cover his face and fell, landing square on his ass. Flopping back to lay on the ground, Zakuro watched the crows circle around his head, high up in the air.

One day, he was going to run into the Sanzo party again. Then, he was going to steal that prissy monk's gun and bullets, chase down these fucking crows and blow them all to hell!

Yaone was waiting at the huge twin front doors when Zakuro arrived. Her body started to hum with anticipation. She had been planning this for quite some time. Yaone had practiced Lady Gyokumen Koushu's handwriting until she was satisfied that no one could tell the difference. Then, she sent a letter, demanding Zakuro return to Hotou castle, where he would face the wrath of Gyokumen Koushu. She watched him as he walked up the long walkway to the front doors.

"Hello, Zakuro."

Bright jade eyes met solemn gray ones. Shock was evident in one pair of eyes, while something else simmered just below the surface of the other ones. They stood at the front door, staring at each other for several minutes.

Zakuro had always liked Yaone. She was kind and gentle, the total opposite of Gyokumen Koushu. A brilliant healer, Zakuro had been to see her many times in the past for various injuries. A sudden tightness in his groin almost took his breath away as he'd remembered the last time he'd been here. Yaone had looked at an injury on his neck. She had leaned over him, her large breasts brushing against his broad chest, while she ran her delicate fingers over his injury. Her warm moist breath had tickled his neck, making the front of his pants tight.

He'd been unable to contain his groan when she'd licked the pad of her thumb, wetting it to wipe away a little bit of dried blood from his neck. He'd wondered what she tasted like.

Shaking himself, bringing his mind back to the present, he returned her greeting. Opening one of the large front doors, Yaone motioned Zakuro to go through them. He entered the dark entryway and stepped to the side, letting her pass.

"I'm sure you know why you're here." She spoke to him without looking over her shoulder. "If you will so kindly follow me, I will take you somewhere where you may wait for Lady Gyokumen Koushu."

Following Yaone closely so he didn't get lost in the vast castle, Zakuro wondered just what was in store for him. They passed dozens of rooms until they arrived at what was obviously the wing where Kougaiji and the others lived. Yaone unlocked a door and opened it. Zakuro peered in, wondering where she had led him. This wasn't Gyokumen Koushu's room, that he was sure of. He was about to ask why he was here, when Yaone did something unexpected.

Pushing Zakuro through the open doors, Yaone closed and locked the heavy door behind her. She had led him to her suite of rooms. Ahead of him across the room, was a huge four poster bed, with lush red draperies surrounding it, tied back at the four corners. A fire was lit in the fireplace, making the room cozy and warm. Plush rugs, with intricate designs lay at the entrance of the room with more in front of furniture and several by the bed. A large lattice lace window faced the mountains, which Zakuro could still see in the dying sunlight.

Yaone walked around the room, lighting fat, fragrant candles. There must have been dozens of these in the vast room. Zakuro walked deeper into the room, passing a doorway that led to a bathroom with an enormous tub.

"Please, remove your coat." Yaone watched with burning eyes as he undid the chains that hooked the coat together. He placed it in her hands, noticing they were trembling slightly. She opened the door to the wardrobe and hung it up.

"Lady Gyokumen Koushu didn't send for me, did she?"

"Now, your shoes, if you please." He walked over to her and took off his shoes and socks. She placed them in the bottom of the wardrobe. "You may leave your gloves on." She told him, when she'd noticed he started to take them off. He let his hands fall to his sides, waiting for her next command.

She smelled so good. Sweet like vanilla and a little spicy, like the herbs she spent her days mixing into the potions and salves she used for healing. Her long dark hair shone in the soft candlelight, making his hands itch to touch it, to pull the twin ponytails out and let it spill over his hands.

Normally, he would have taken charge of a situation like this. In the past, he was always doing the seducing and unless he was totally reading Yaone wrong…tonight, he would be the one being seduced.

"It was you who sent for me, wasn't it?" Yaone still refused to answer his questions.

Still standing by the wardrobe, Zakuro watched Yaone search though a bureau drawer. His eyes widened and began to burn when she turned around and saw what she was holding. Leather cuffs connected to a long, light chain. What the hell was she going to do with those? Was she going to have him cuff her? Or was she…

"Please hold out your hands." She came back to him, unbuckling the cuffs as she walked. He held out his hands, his hands beginning to shake with pent up passion. This was a side of Yaone he never would have even guessed at. Quiet Yaone. The healer of their little group was buckling his wrists in the leather shackles.

"I thought you had a thing for Kougaiji."

The cuffs were in place, the chain dangling between his wrists. They weren't tight but he wouldn't be able to slip out of them either. The leather had felt cool at first but soon the cuffs were warm against his heated skin.

"Hmm." She stepped back, tugging on the chain, dragging Zakuro near the huge four poster bed. "People usually think that about me. I guess it's because I would give my life for Lord Kougaiji."

Stopping about halfway to the bed, Yaone pushed Zakuro against the wall. The fireplace was behind her, lighting her up, creating a burning aura around her. Pressing her body up against his, she grabbed the chain and lifted it. Zakuro finally noticed the huge hook several inches above his head. Tossing the chain over the hook, Yaone managed to have Zakuro's arms over his head but there was enough slack that his arms wouldn't get tired.

"I would give my life for Lord Kougaiji," She ran her long nails gently down Zakuro's sides, causing him to hiss in pleasure. "But, he doesn't have my body." She brushed her lush lips against his.

He cursed her for just a second for chaining him up like this. Tugging against the chains, Zakuro tried to get closer to Yaone. She took pity on him and pressed her body up against his, cuddling his arousal with her hips. Tongues fought for dominance in a kiss that was little more than two pair of lips on each other. Her hands were everywhere; on his back, his stomach and finally settling on his lean hips.

He was thrusting against her, his arousal hard against her soft belly. With the back of her knuckles, she ran her hand over the zipper of his leather jeans. He broke the kiss, throwing his head back and chanted her name, over and over. Chains rattling, muscles bunching up, Zakuro's body tightened up as wave after wave of desire washed over him.

"L…listen to me, Yaone." Yaone's hands stilled on his body. "Remove the cuffs from my hands." Her hands moved to his belt buckle and undid his belt, slowly sliding the belt from around his waist.

"Yaone! Look at me!" Turning her face up, she met his jade eyes with her gray ones. Her hands were on the zipper of his jeans. "Let me go! I command you to listen to me!"

The soft shush of his zipper was all that could be heard in the room. Yaone had his zipper down and was removing his leather pants. His erection sprang free from the tight restraint of his jeans and before he knew it, he was nude. Folding his pants and placing them on a chair, Yaone moved back to face him. Her hands were everywhere again.

"I suppose I should tell you something. I have been immune to you illusionist powers for some time now. You can command me all you want or I can stare into your beautiful eyes all I want and you have no power over me."

Mouths crashed together, tongues mated. Pulling at the chain again, Zakuro tried freeing himself. It was no use. No matter how thin the chain was, it was stronger than him. All he could do was watch as Yaone removed her clothes. She was a goddess, beautiful and strong. The light from the fire behind her only highlighted that fact. He longed to hold her, to taste her, to love her but she was out of his reach in more ways than one.

Dropping to her knees, Yaone stared up at Zakuro. His heart began to race as he realized what she was about to do. He wanted to beg her to stop and at the same time, beg her to take him in her mouth. Lightly, she ran her fingers over his erection, causing shivers of desire to run rampant over his body. He moaned as he saw her move closer and he closed his eyes, knowing if he watched, he wouldn't last.

It was sheer heaven and sheer hell. She was creating the most intense suction between her mouth and her tongue. Holding his erection with one hand, she let the other drift softly over his legs. His back arched as she teased the top of his feet with her fingertips. She took him deeper in her mouth.

"Yaone, stop. I…I'm going to…" She let go of him and sat back on her heels. Zakuro's head was thrown back and he was panting, as if he had run for miles and had finally stopped. Still kneeling, she drank in the sight of him. He wasn't the most intelligent youkai but there was something that drew her to him. Maybe it was his overwhelming sexuality, or his brilliant eyes that seemed to look right inside her, down to her soul. Whatever it was, she had wanted to know his touch, his kisses and to feel him deep inside of her for the longest time.

Reaching up and pulling the chain from the hook, Yaone took Zakuro's arms and let them down. She undid each cuff and tossed the chain to the side. As she kissed his wrists where the leather had rubbed a bit, Yaone wondered if she had made a mistake by bringing him here. This was crazy and so unlike her.

Before she knew it, Zakuro had her in his arms and was carrying her over to the huge four poster bed. Gently laying her down, he drew back the covers and then he lay down next to her.

"I don't know why you did this tonight, but I'm not going to question it. I've wanted you for the longest time, but thought you were with Kougaiji." He brushed back the bangs from her forehead. "If you want me to leave, tell me now." He looked deep into her eyes, watching for any sign of apprehension on her part. Seeing none, he kissed her.

Softly, he kissed his way down to her full breasts. Running his hands over her already stiff nipples, he watched the play of emotions cross her face. The look of innocence was long gone from her face, replaced by raw passion. Wanting something more intimate, he got off the bed.

Walking around the bed, Zakuro undid the curtains from their tiebacks, letting them fall around the bed. He pulled them closed on the sides of the bed, but left them parted at the end. The light from the fireplace created a soft glow, enclosing them in a world of their own.

Yaone sat up on her elbows and watched him. He was still aroused to the point where he looked like he might be in pain. Their eyes met in the soft light and she watched him crawl up into the bed again, settling near the junction of her thighs. The first light touch of his tongue on her core sent her senses reeling and she dropped back on the bed again.

Feasting on her feminine flesh, Zakuro drove Yaone to heights she never reached alone. He was alternating between slow licks and quick flicks of his tongue. Her hands fisted in his hair, her long nails lightly digging into his scalp and it was more pleasurable than he ever imagined. Legs shaking, hands clenching into the sheets, Yaone was lost in a sea of passion. She wanted to beg for more, but she couldn't utter a single comprehensive word. Her breath came in pants, his name, in groans.

Yaone's hips started bucking and before she could climax, Zakuro was over her, his erection at her soaking wet entrance. With a quick twist of his hips, he was deep inside her. That was enough to send her over the edge. She came, moaning his name, pulsing hard around him. Blackness engulfed her and she finally understood why this feeling was called a little death.

As she caught her breath, Zakuro started to move. The weight of his body was a little heavy but she didn't care. It was wonderful to be connected to someone this way. She wrapped her legs around his slim hips and moved with him.

He wanted to tell her how this felt to be connected with her but words were beyond him at this point. She was so tight and wet that it was almost painful to be in her. But he couldn't stop even if he wanted to. Burying his head in her neck, Zakuro lightly bit down and sucked her perfect skin into his mouth. She would have a mark in the morning.

Running her hands over his muscular back, Yaone left marks that would remind him of this night. The slight pain only added to his pleasure. He quickened his thrusts, feeling her start to flutter around him. He wanted more and he lifted his upper body off of her, bracing himself on his palms and thrust deeper. Her legs tightened around his hips, drawing him in even deeper.

Muttering her name, he circled his hips, sending Yaone over the brink of desire again. Her orgasm sent him over the edge and he gave several deep, quick thrusts. Yaone managed to open her eyes to see Zakuro, his head thrown back, mouth slightly open as he came. She could feel his seed filling her. He collapsed on top of her, panting her name and kissing parts of her he could reach without moving too much.

They lay that way for a bit until Zakuro rolled onto his side and she pulled the covers up over the both of them. Nights could be cold in the drafty castle. They lay facing each other, softly kissing until sleep overtook them. The fire slowly went out and the lovers slept in each others arms.

The next morning, Zakuro woke slowly trying to figure out where he was. His hand crept to where Yaone had slept, but the sheets were cold. She had been up and gone for a few hours. His fingers closed over thick paper and he rubbed the sleep from his eyes to read the note.

"Zakuro,

Please forgive me for leaving so early this morning. Lord Kougaiji called us out to meet the Sanzo party for battle and my presence was required. I trust that you slept well.

We will be at a small town 20 miles east of here. It is on the main road and if you follow it, you will come to an inn in two days time. It's a nice inn with a wonderful little restaurant that serves the most delicious food.

When you reach the inn, please ask to be directed to the room of "Mrs. Smith". I will be waiting there, a hot bath ready for you and a nice meal that we can enjoy in our room.

Yaone

Staring at her beautiful handwriting, Zakuro began to grin. He'd better get moving if he was to be at that inn in only two days time. Yaone had thoughtfully put out his clothes on the chair near the bed and he jumped out of bed and got dressed.

He was almost out of the door when he realized he'd forgotten a very important item. Digging though her bureau drawers, he finally found what he was looking for. Slinging the light chain around his neck, he fingered the leather cuffs at each end.

Exiting Hotou Castle, he looked warily up to the sky. Nothing but blue skies and several fat little clouds. Not a damn crow in sight. Zakuro sighed, letting the morning sun warm his face. It was shaping up to be a damn fine day.


End file.
